SIN TI
by Nebyura
Summary: TERMINADA: shun x hyoga. el amor no siempre trae la felicidad, y shun lo descubrira de la manera dificil
1. Shun: frio

1. Shun: frio

Frió

Mi cuerpo y mi corazón sienten frío.

Es el efecto que causa tu partida y esta madrugada al igual que las anteriores te has marchado.

Todavía no logro entender porque tiene que ser así. En la noche, oculto por su manto oscuro, te escurres hasta aquí. Entras en mi cama, te apoderas de mi, tomas mi cuerpo, me llenas de intoxicante y hermoso gozo para después marcharte antes de que salga el sol.

Y es entonces que me invade este mortal frió, como una daga helada que atraviesa mi corazón.

No entiendo el porque las cosas son así, me gustaría gritarle al mundo que eres mío pero tu no piensas igual ¿acaso te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de lo nuestro?

Lo nuestro. ¿En verdad hay algo aquí? Somos más que amigos pero no somos pareja ¿Qué es lo que hay entre nosotros? Cientos de veces me lo he preguntado pero nunca encuentro una respuesta que se ajuste a nuestra realidad.

Los primeros rayos de luz entran por la ventana, una vez mas el sol me ha sorprendido derramando lágrimas por ti, porque te tengo pero a la vez no. Tus noches son mías pero tus mañanas no lo son.

Escondo mi cabeza bajo las sábanas quiero dormir, soñar con tus hermosos ojos azules, tu piel blanca, tu cabello rubio y alborotado, quiero dormir porque no tengo fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, porque si lo hago… ya se lo que me espera

Afrontar solo el mundo, soportar tu indiferencia, tenerte a mi lado y no poderte besar o abrazar, tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos.

Por eso prefiero dormir, talvez así las horas del día pasen mas rápido y que llegue pronto la hora de tenerte en mis brazos otra vez

Cierro mis ojos y caigo en un sueño ligero pero tranquilizante. Lentamente el calor regresa a mi

Sin embargo ese sueño es interrumpido por una mano que sacude mi hombro y una voz que me llama constantemente –Shun, hermano despierta

Con pesadez abro los ojos, es Ikki quien me ha traído de nuevo a la realidad

-Vamos, levántate, ¿no pensaras quedarte en la cama todo el día?

Lamentablemente ese era mi plan y mi hermano no parece muy feliz con ello pero es que el no entiende el dolor de mi alma al estar contigo pero sin ti

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya extrañaba escribir sobre mi pareja preferida, y ya saben se aceptan reviewers con sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte o lo que deseen. 


	2. Ikki: preocupado

Grax por los reviewers a: love of angel y NAYU

2. Ikki: preocupado

No puedo evitarlo.

Se que ya no es un niño pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por el, para mi siempre será mi niño pequeño.

¿Será por su delicado cuerpo similar al de un ángel, o tal vez por su dulzura, su inocencia, su ternura, o esa forma de mirar tan característica de él, llena de bondad y cariño?

Sin embargo de un tiempo para acá lo he notado diferente, su eterna sonrisa se ha borrado y el brillo de sus ojos ha cedido su lugar a la tristeza. Se pasa todo el día en su alcoba durmiendo o sentado solo, observando el cielo a través de la ventana. Y ya van varias ocasiones que cuando voy a buscarle me encuentro con señales de llanto en su rostro.

Con mucho esfuerzo he logrado que baje a comer algo pero solo se ha sentado a la mesa mirando la comida, pero sin probar bocado. Luego de un rato se retiró alegando que se siente mal. Le he seguido y preguntado que sucede

-No me siento bien, es todo.

Ha vuelto a encerrarse en su alcoba. Regreso a terminar de comer pero el verlo en ese estado me ha hecho perder el apetito también. Me duele verlo así. Lleva semanas enteras sin probar alimento, lo se y todos lo han notado también. Está más delgado y su rostro se ve más pálido.

-Tiene los síntomas clásicos de depresión.

Desde que estudia Psicología Shiryu psicoanaliza todo, llega a ser hartante pero en esta ocasión creo que está en lo correcto. Mi pequeño tiene algo y quisiera saber que es, pero sobre todo como arreglarlo. Quiero de regreso a mi pequeño ángel.

Pero mi niño se niega a habla, o por lo menos a mi no me dirá nada.

Hyoga. Es verdad, siempre ha sido su mejor amigo, tal vez él sepa algo o tal vez pueda lograr que mi pequeño rompa su silencio. Nunca me agradó que él y mi hermano fueran tan cercanos pero tal vez esta vez pueda servir de algo.

Me he dirigido a su alcoba, él se encontraba haciendo ejercicio. Parece distraído y le da poca importancia al asunto (bonito amigo encontró mi hermano) dice no saber nada y solo después de que le he insistido mucho accede a hablar con Shun.

Me pregunto si habrán peleado, eso me explicaría su actitud y tal vez podría ser el motivo de la depresión de mi hermano.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar reviewers. 


	3. Hyoga: miedo

3. Hyoga: miedo

Es un verdadero fastidio. Se pasa el día entero molestándome e insultándome y encima de todo me ha pedido que hable con su hermano para investigar el motivo de su depresión.

¿Qué no se da cuenta que llevo mucho tiempo evitándolo, evitando hablar con él? Es algo que simplemente no quiero y no puedo hacer. Ya puedo verlo venir, va a querer que definamos nuestra relación. ¿Por qué simplemente no puede aceptar las cosas como son, sin complicaciones, sin títulos, sin terceros interviniendo?

Pero el no es así. Para él es importante que su hermano y nuestros amigos conozcan la situación y que lo aprueben en la mayor medida posible. Solo así el será feliz en una relación.

Lamentablemente no puedo darle lo que necesita.

He entrado a su habitación, el se encuentra dormido. Me siento a su lado y lo observo largamente. En verdad se ve diferente, como si la vida estuviera abandonando lentamente su cuerpo. Se me parte el corazón al verlo así por mi causa.

Respiro hondamente, es momento de hacer lo correcto, de tratar de arreglar mis errores del pasado.

Se ha despertado y me ha mirado con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa. Sin darle tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando le he explicado la razón de mi visita.

-Ya sabes el porque pero ¿Qué vas a decirle?

Me ha contestado tratando de aparentar frialdad pero no puede evitar mostrar el interés que tiene en el asunto. Me pongo de pie, tratando de no verle. Cierro mis ojos un segundo para recuperar el valor y decirle con el tono más frío posible que no debemos vernos más, que es lo mas conveniente para ambos. Camino hasta la puerta, ignorando su llanto y su débil llamado. Puedo sentir las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de mis ojos, alcanzo a murmurar un débil lo siento antes de salir.

En el momento en el que salgo se escucha un estruendo, como de objetos siendo arrojados contra la puerta.

Ikki ha corrido hasta aquí, me mira expectante. Pero yo no puedo hablar, paso corriendo a su lado y me encierro en mi alcoba. Había jurado que nunca iba a llorar y sin embargo lo estoy haciendo una vez más.

¿Por qué tienes miedo de volverte a enamorar?

Las voces en mi cabeza no me dejan en paz. Hasta que finalmente lo acepto. No tengo el valor suficiente para arriesgarme a ser feliz, porque se que en la búsqueda de la felicidad muchas veces puedes resultar herido.

* * *

Dejen reviewers, por fa!!!!


	4. Shun: usado

Grax por los reviewers a: VALSED, Suisho Haruka y NAYU (no te preocupes, habra algo de violencia en el ultimo capítulo).

4. Shun: usado

Ahora lo entiendo todo. Él nunca me quiso a mí, solo quería tomar mi cuerpo, apaciguar sus deseos. Solo un momento de diversión, es lo que significo para él.

Mi hermano entra a la habitación, levantando los libros que quedaron tirados frente a la puerta. Seco las lágrimas de mi rostro, no quiero que el me vea llorando porque va a hacerme muchas preguntas y yo no tengo ganas de hablar

Se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me mira esperando a que sea yo quien rompa el silencio. Después de unos segundos decido hacerlo. Le digo que si quiere acompañarme a comer un helado y trato de sonreir como normalmente.

Comiendo un helado de chocolate recuerdo los días de mi infancia, cuando conocí y me enamore de Hyoga. Cierro los ojos para evitar llorar otra vez. Aunque me ha hecho mucho daño no cambiaría por nada del mundo esas apasionantes noches a su lado cuando con inocente ignorancia me entregaba a el y a la pasion de sus besos.

-Hermano, yo he estado preocupado por ti

No le permito terminar, lo abrazo y le digo que lo quiero. Me mira incrédulo. Entonces le digo que no tiene porque preocuparse, que todo volvera a la normalidad, como antes. Vuelvo a abrazarlo y a dedicarle la mas dulce sonrisa que soy capaz de mostrar. Una ligera sonrisa se esboza en sus labios, aparentemente ha creido mi actuación.

Así es, todo esto ha sido una actuación porque por dentro estoy muriendo de tristeza.

Seguimos un rato, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Hasta que el celular de mi hermano suena. Era de su trabajo, necesita regresar a la oficina.

-Te quiero y siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte

Me dice antes de marcharse. Yo termino tranquilamente mi helado, luego camino sin rumbo fijo pensando, meditando, haciendo un balance de mi vida.

Empieza a oscurecer por lo que decido regresar a casa, sin embargo en el camino hay algo que ha llamado mi atención. Lo miro largamente, me pregunto si esa podria ser la solución. Finalmente, me decido, enntro a la tienda y lo compro. Luego reanudo el camino a casa.

Antes de entrar a la mansión lo oculto, hay luz en la sala y no quiero que nadie lo vea. Al entrar encuentro a Shiryu y Seiya viendo el televisor. Los saludo con otra gran sorisa y me dirijo hacia arriba.

Con paso firme y decidido subo las escaleras decidido a enfrentar mi destino.

* * *

Dejad reviewers por favor espero les haya gustado. FELIZ 2005 


	5. Hyoga: oscuridad

Grax por los reviewers a: VALSED, antidarkmalodramatica y Fuu-chan, Kaze no Senshi, todas sus dudas serán respondidas en este ultimo capítulo.

5. Hyoga: oscuridad

-Shun te ama, él nunca te lastimaría.

Las palabras de Shiryu permanecen en mi cabeza. Estuvimos charlando por largo rato y finalmente he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo dejarlo ir. Si yo lo quiero y él me quiere a mí, ¿por qué no vamos a estar juntos? Ahora el problema es como recuperarlo. Lo he lastimado mucho y no va a ser sencillo recuperar su confianza. Aún así voy a arriesgarme.

Me siento frente al escritorio de mi alcoba y empiezo a escribirle una carta donde pueda explicarle todo decirle que lo extraño demasiado, que lo necesito pero no solo son sus dulces besos, sus sensuales caricias y el calor de su piel en mi cuerpo durante noches que parecían interminables lo que me hace falta, también extraño la bondad de sus ojos, la alegría de sus sonrisas, su amistad, su cariño y también le ruego que perdone a este pobre tonto que no supo valorarlo.

Mientras guardo la carta en un sobre ni puedo dejar de recriminarme por haberme atrevido a lastimar a ese precioso ser.

Entonces, como si hubiera escuchado el llamado de mi alma, apareció en mi puerta, la más bella de las visiones celestiales, Shun, mi ángel.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y toma asiento en mi cama sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Yo me siento a su lado, tratando de mirar sus ojos pero su rostro esta agachado y los mechones de su cabello me ocultan las esmeraldas de sus ojos.

Un par de lagrimas caen sobre sus rodillas, acerco mi mano temblorosa a su rostro y acaricio su pálida mejilla, entonces levanta el rostro para mirarme a los ojos

-Lo siento Hyoga

Un agudo dolor invade mi cuerpo

-Pero si no eres mío, no serás de nadie

Solo entonces me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando: una daga ha atravesado mi cuerpo y es Shun quien me ha herido.

Un grito de dolor escapa de mi garganta cuando veo que Shun extrae el arma de mi interior para clavarla en su pecho, posteriormente se acerca a mi, besa mis labios y susurra en mi oído un último te amo.

Me siento mareado. Todo se oscurece.

Despierto pero la intensa luz del sol que entra por la ventana me obliga a cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Poco a poco me acostumbro a la iluminación y reconozco ese lugar como el hospital de la fundación. Sentado junto a mi cama está Ikki quien se ha quedado dormido.

Lentamente trato de incorporarme pero una punzada en mi abdomen me lo impide y mi gemido de dolor despierta a Ikki. Me mira un par de segundos y se acerca lentamente a mí.

Poco a poco los recuerdos regresan a mi mente, y empiezo a entender el porque me encuentro en este lugar. Ikki se ha detenido junto a mi lecho pero no es a mí a quien mira, sino un punto indeterminado en el dormitorio.

Después de varios minutos en silencio hago la pregunta que inquieta mi mente, la pregunta inevitable pero cuya posible respuesta me llena de temor.

-Shun está muerto

La expresión de su rostro ha cambiado por completo, del típico serio e inexpresivo a uno lleno de tristeza y dolor y sus palabras, cargadas de odio, de ira y resentimiento me hieren mas que aquella daga que se clavo en mi pecho.

Mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas pero antes que estas puedan salir siento el impacto de n puño en mi rostro. Ikki me golpea un par de veces más mientras me reclama que ha sido culpa mía la muerte de su hermano. Yo no trato de defenderme ya que me invade el deseo de que termine con lo que Shun inició.

De pronto deja de golpearme y se derrumba a mi lado, llorando abiertamente la muerte de su hermano. Y solo atino a acariciar su cabello y acompañarlo en su llanto.

Shun: desde que te fuiste todo ha cambiado, la casa, tu hermano, mi vida. Todo es tan vacío. Todo esta oscuro. Sin alegría, sin vida, sin ti.

* * *

Espero que les hay gustado el final. Espero sus opiniones, porfa dejen reviewers o via mesenger.

Grax a todos los que leyeron

Nebyura.


End file.
